nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Phil and Lil DeVille
Phillip and Lillian DeVille are a pair of twins from Rugrats and its spin-off All Grown Up! Frequently joining Tommy Pickles on his adventures, Phil and Lil were near-identical in both appearance and personality in the original series, to the point that even their parents had a tendency to mistake one for the other. In All Grown Up! (which takes place approximately ten years after the events of Rugrats), they evolved into two distinctly different characters. Phil and Lil were voiced by Kath Soucie, who also did the voice of their lovely tomboy mother Betty. In Rugrats In the original series, Phil and Lil are twins who are alike in every possible way, to the point that even their parents had a tendency to mistake one for the other. They were even dressed to match: They both wore pink and purple-striped shirts, and overalls with a handkerchief on the left side and a duck on the right, and both had a small amount of brown hair on top of their oddly-shaped heads. Phil wore blue shoes and shorts and was drawn (for the most part) without ear lobes (episodes from 1996 to early 1999 and The Rugrats Movie show Phil with ear lobes). Lil wore pink shoes, a pink hair bow and no shorts (exposing her diapers like Tommy Pickles), and was always drawn with ear lobes. They also shared the same interest: consuming worms (which they have often called "Chocolate Spaghetti") and toilet water. They often used their "full" names, Phillip and Lillian, especially when arguing. Their parents Betty and Howard often confused the two, despite permanent differences like the ears, as well as of course their sexes. Lil is two minutes older than Phil. In All Grown Up! Before All Grown Up!, a few Rugrats stories touched on attempts to either differentiate the twins personality-wise ("Twins Pique", 1993), or physically separate them ("Together at Last", 1992). However, separating the twins only got serious in the new spin-off. Its premiere, "Coup DeVille" (first US tx: April 12, 2003), was focused on the twins. Lil strongly retaliated at being paired with Phil on a science project, as well as being treated "like a single package" with Phil, and even refused a trip to Twins Canyon with her family on that principle. This episode also repeated the "Lil is older" fact from the original series, and also revealed Lil to have an even longer name than was previously let on: Lillian Marie Jill DeVille. Lil moved to a separate bedroom in this episode. Since then, the twins have evolved distinctly different personalities. Phil still enjoys repulsive objects (although he is beyond eating worms and insects, he once won a science fair by growing mold on cheese and socks), and has been referred to as "socially inept", while Lil is beginning to find interest in boys and become more social, and she has also picked up an interest in sports, particularly soccer. Referencing their baby days when their favorite thing was to eat worms, Phil & Lil's favorite food in All Grown Up! is spaghetti. In the episode "Susie Goes Bad Lite", it is revealed that Phil is a good cook. Gallery Phil and Lil DeVille.png Phil and Lil.jpg|Phil and Lil in Rugrats Philpro.jpg Lilpro.jpg Phil_and_Lil_DeVille.jpg Newphil&lil.jpg|Phil and Lil with Angelica in "All Growed Up". Phil_in_AGU_season_1.jpg|Phil in the first season of All Grown Up! Lil-AGU-Season1-A.jpg|Lil in the first season of All Grown Up! LilFlirtingWithChuckie.png|Lil flirting with Chuckie/Lil in the second to fifth seasons of All Grown Up! PhilSusie2.jpg|Phil in the second season of All Grown Up! PhilSusie5.png|Phil with Susie. Phil and Lil sitting on the Big Orange Couch.PNG Happy Halloween Rugrats 2018.jpg 797AAA08-05F4-4209-8611-FF1495F1F7F4.gif|Phil DeVille form http://www.cooltoons2.com/rugrats/games/colourforms/ 00ACFFEF-5DE6-46CC-8AF2-EABA3480AD22.gif|Lil DeVille from http://www.cooltoons2.com/rugrats/games/colourforms/ Rugrats The Mega Diaper Babies.jpg Susie vs Angelica.jpg Susievsangelica.png 4BA1AEDE-E447-4095-AB63-00286EE9209E.png Phil and Lil.png Tommy's First Birthday promotional picture.gif Tommy Chuckie Angelica Dil Phil Lil and Kimi-Cafa.png Rugrats Happy Thanksgiving 2018.jpg Rugrats-Promo poster 1.gif Rugrats Chanukah promo.jpg Music.png Lil DeVille-Back.png Lil DeVille-Font.png Phil DeVille-Back.png Phil DeVille-Font.png Tommy Pickles Chuckie Finster and Phil and Lil DeVille Back view promo.jpeg Rugrats-Siblings.jpeg Rugrats-Easter.jpeg Phil and Lil Laughing.png Phil and Lil DeVille-Easter.png Phil_and_Lil_DeVille_(All_Grown_Up).png Rugrats.jpg Chuckie Said.jpeg Phil and Lil DeVille-Doll House.png Betty DeVille-Holding Lil DeVille.png Lou and Boris Playing Cards.jpg Susie Angelica Kimi Dil Tommy and Chuckie highres character gallery Rugrats Nickelodeon Nick NickSplat.jpg Rugrats-rugrats-29976800-500-400.jpg Nicktoons Blanket.jpeg Rugrats Merry Christmas 2018.jpg The Rugrats promo 02.png Phil and Lil promo.jpeg Phil and lil heads.jpeg Happy Kwanzaa Day Rugrats 2018.jpg Phil and Lil Easter 2018.png Phil DeVille.png AGU Gang.png AGU Girls.png Phil AGU2.png Baby Power.jpg Phil and Lil DeVille of Rugrats Easter 2019.png Sleeping DeVille twins with the Big Orange Couch.PNG Rugrats Mother’s Day.jpeg Rugrats Father’s Day.jpeg Phil and Lil Jumping.gif Howard Holding Phil.png Smash bros x nicktoons crossover.jpg Phil and Lil 2.png Rugrats group 2.png 9A5B4F93-6828-4301-B2AF-85738C6A6E81.jpeg External links * Rugrats Wiki: Phil and Lil DeVille Category:Rugrats characters Category:All Grown Up! characters Category:Kids Category:Characters Category:Character pairs Category:Humans Category:Characters in video games Category:Babies Category:Males Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by Kath Soucie Category:Characters with brown hair Category:Protagonists Category:Christians Category:Twins Category:Singing Characters